Hawkeye
(1964). Katherine Bishop was a regular civilian, with considerable archery skills, who happened to cross paths with the Young Avengers on a mission, eventually inviting herself onto the team. Despite Barton's return as Hawkeye, Bishop still operates with the name and even became his protégé. Katherine Bishop was created by Allan Heinberg and Jim Cheung, first appearing in (2005). | Alternate1 = 110; Clinton Barton (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate2 = 161; Hawkeye (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 295; Clinton Barton (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 311; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate5 = 355 | Alternate6 = Longbow | Alternate7 = 666; Clinton Barton (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate8 = 691; Hawkeye earth691 01.JPG | Alternate9 = Goliath | Alternate10 = 829; Hawkeye (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 907 | Alternate12 = 928; Clinton Barton (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate13 = 929; Clinton Barton (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate14 = 952; Clinton Barton (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate15 = 982; Clinton Barton (Earth-982).jpg | Alternate16 = 1081; Exiles Vol 1 80 page 03 Clinton Barton (Earth-1081).jpg | Alternate17 = 1089; Clinton Barton (Earth-1089).jpg | Alternate18 = 1237; Clinton Barton (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate19 = 1298; Clinton Barton (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 30 0001.jpg | Alternate20 = Clint Barton; Clint Barton (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Hawkeye Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate21 = 2010; Clinton Barton (Earth-2010) Paradise X Heralds Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate22 = 2149; Clinton Barton (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate23 = 2301; Clinton Barton (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate24 = 2988; Clinton Barton (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate25 = 3931; Clinton Barton (Earth-Vampire Avengers).jpg | Alternate26 = 4162; Exiles Vol 1 52 page 02 Clinton Barton (Earth-4162).jpg | Alternate27 = 4321; Clinton Barton (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate28 = 4400; Exiles Vol 1 43 page 23 Clinton Barton (Earth-4400) (cut).jpg | Alternate29 = 5700; Clinton Barton (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate30 = 6001 | Alternate31 = 6871; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate32 = 7642; Clinton Barton (Earth-7642) from Free Comic Book Day Vol 2015 (Secret Wars) 002.jpg | Alternate33 = Hawkape | Alternate34 = 8110; Clinton Barton (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate35 = Giant-Man; Goliath Earth-8234.jpg | Alternate36 = 8312; Clinton Barton (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate37 = 8545; Clinton Barton (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate38 = 8610; Clinton Barton (Earth-8610) 001.jpg | Alternate39 = 8720; Clinton Barton (Earth-8720) from New Mutants Vol 1 48 0001.jpg | Alternate40 = 8910; Clinton Barton (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate41 = Hawk-Guy aka Buckeye; Hawk-Guy (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate42 = Hogeye; Hogeye (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 13.jpg | Alternate43 = 9090; Clinton Barton (Earth-9090) from Avengers West Coast Vol 2 62 0001.jpg | Alternate44 = 9140; Clinton Barton (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate45 = 9151; Clinton Barton (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate46 = 9200; Clinton Barton (Earth-9200) from Incredible Hulk Future Imperfect Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate47 = 9202 | Alternate48 = 9411; Clinton Barton (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate49 = 9511 | Alternate50 = 9590; Clinton Barton (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate51 = 9591; Hawkeye (Earth-9591) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate52 = 9811; Clinton barton (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate53 = Deadeye; Clinton Barton (Earth-9907) from A-Next Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 9916; Hawkeye Earth-9916.jpg | Alternate55 = 9997; Earth X Vol 1 7 page 7 Clinton Barton (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate56 = 10011; Hawkeye (Cancerverse) 0002 (cut).jpg | Alternate57 = 10170; Clinton_Barton_(Earth-10170)_from_Atlas_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg | Alternate58 = Ronin; Clinton Barton (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate59 = 10995; Clinton Barton (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 58 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 11045; Clinton Barton (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate61 = 11080; Clinton Barton (Earth-11080) .jpg | Alternate62 = 11126; Clinton Barton (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 11131; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate64 = 11223 | Alternate65 = 11418; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate66 = 11911; Clinton Barton (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate67 = 11947; Clinton Barton (Earth-11947) from What If Vol 2 67 0001.jpg | Alternate68 = 12091; Clinton Barton (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate69 = 12101; Clint Barton (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate70 = Clint Barton; Clint Barton (Earth-12125).png | Alternate71 = 12128; Clinton Barton (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate72 = 12973; Clinton Barton (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate73 = 13017 | Alternate74 = 13584; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN340).jpg | Alternate75 = 14845; Exiles Vol 1 49 page 02 Clinton Barton (Earth-14845).jpg | Alternate76 = 18119; Clinton Barton (Earth-18119) 004.jpg | Alternate77 = 19919; Clinton Barton (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate78 = 20051; Clinton Barton (Earth-20051) (cut).jpg | Alternate79 = 21011; Clinton Barton (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Alternate80 = 21050 | Alternate81 = 21261; Clinton Barton (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate82 = 21993; Clinton Barton Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate83 = 22000; Clinton Barton (Earth-22000) from Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate84 = 22020; Clinton Barton (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate85 = Moth-Eye; Clinton_Barton_(Earth-22312)_from_Secret_Wars_Secret_Love_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate86 = 22795; Clinton Barton (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate87 = 24133; Clinton Barton (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate88 = 28918; Clinton Barton (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate89 = 33900; Clinton Barton (Earth-33900) AAFES Vol 1 13.jpg | Alternate90 = 57780; Clint Barton (Earth-57780) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate91 = 58163; House of M Vol 1 3 page 23.jpg | Alternate92 = 58942; Clinton Barton (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate93 = 61112; Clinton Barton (Earth-61112) 002.jpg | Alternate94 = Clinton Barton (Prime) (Earth-61610); Clinton Barton (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate95 = Clint Barton; Clint Barton (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate96 = 62412; Clinton Barton (Earth-62412) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate97 = 66209; Clinton Barton (Earth-66209).jpg | Alternate98 = 71912; Clinton Barton (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate99 = Goliath; Goliath-7.jpg | Alternate100 = 81225; Clinton Barton (Earth-81225) What If Vol 1 25.jpg | Alternate101 = 84444; Clinton Barton (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate102 = 85826; Clinton Barton (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate103 = 89120; Clinton Barton (Earth-89120).jpg | Alternate104 = 89721; Clinton Barton (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate105 = 89923; Clinton Barton (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate106 = 90110; Clinton Barton (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate107 = 90203 | Alternate108 = 90266; Clinton Barton (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate109 = 90631; Hawkeye TRN036.JPG | Alternate110 = 90659; Clinton Barton (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate111 = 91112; Clinton Barton (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate112 = 91126; Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 5 page 03 Clinton Barton (Earth-91126).jpg | Alternate113 = 91600; Hawkeye Earth-91600.jpg | Alternate114 = Goliath; Clinton Barton (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate115 = 94831; Exiles Vol 1 39 page 2 Clinton Barton (Earth-94831) (cut).jpg | Alternate116 = Hawkape; Hawkeye 95019.jpg | Alternate117 = 95126; Clinton Barton (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate118 = 97161; Clinton Barton (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate119 = 97751; Clinton Barton (Earth-97751).jpg | Alternate120 = 98105; Clinton Barton (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate121 = 99062; Clinton Barton (Earth-99062) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate122 = 112001; Clint Barton (Earth-112001).jpg | Alternate123 = 200500; Clinton Barton (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate124 = Clint Barton; Wha Huh Vol 1 1 Page 7 Clinton Barton (Earth_200501).jpg | Alternate125 = 200505; Clinton Barton (Earth-200505) from Wha...Huh Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Alternate126 = 523002; Clinton Barton (Earth-523002).jpg | Alternate127 = 669116; Clinton Barton (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate128 = 730834; Hawkeye (Earth-730834) 0002.jpg | Alternate129 = 807128; Clinton Barton (Old Man Logan).jpg | Alternate130 = 941066; Clinton Barton (Earth-941066).jpg | Alternate131 = 989112; Clinton Barton (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate132 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN246); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate133 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN294); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN294) from What If AvX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate134 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN533); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate135 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN627); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate136 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN648); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate137 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN667); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Movies1 = 101001; Clinton Barton (Earth-101001).png | Movies2 = 199999; Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Captain America- Civil War 001.png | Movies3 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-15h07m47s152.png | Television1 = 8096; Clinton Barton (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 12041; Hawkeye Avengers Assemble.jpg | Television3 = 14042; Clinton Barton (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 4 001.png | Television4 = 91119; Clint Barton (Earth-91119).png | Television5 = 534834; Clinton Barton (Earth-569386) (cut).jpg | Television6 = 730784; Clinton Barton (Earth-730784) (cut).jpg | Television7 = 904913; Clinton Barton (Earth-904913) 001.JPG | Television8 = Bullseye; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN365) 002.png | Television9 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN416); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The Season 1 51 0001.jpg | Television10 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN513); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN513) 001.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Clinton Barton (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Clinton Barton (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 003.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Clinton Barton (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 001.png | Video Games4 = 30847; Clinton Barton (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games5 = 33734; Clinton Barton (Earth-33734) from Spider-Man & Venom Separation Anxiety 001.png | Video Games6 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN012); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games7 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN219); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN219) and Kl'rt (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN258); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games9 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN332); Spider-Man-The-Video-Game-Arcade-Sega-Screenshot-Hawkeye-Profile.jpg | Video Games10 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN517); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games11 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN562); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.jpg | Video Games12 = Longbow; Clinton Barton (Longbow) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 005.png | Teams1 = Hawkeye Investigations; Hawkeye Investigations (Earth-616) from Hawkeye Vol 5 1 001.jpg | Others1 = Barney Barton; Charles Barton (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others2 = Francis Barton; Hawkeye (next avengers).jpg | Others3 = Lester; Dark Reign Hawkeye Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others4 = Max; Hawkeye (Max) (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 3 002.jpg | Others5 = A.I. Duplicate; Hawkeye (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others6 = A.I. Duplicate II; Hawkeye II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others7 = Doppelganger; Hawkeye (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Infinity War Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others8 = Goliath (Taskmaster Robot); Goliath (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others9 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Others10 = Savage Land Skrull | Others11 = Wyatt McDonald; Wyatt McDonald (Earth-712) from Avengers Vol 1 85 0001.jpg | Others12 = Clinton Archer; Clinton Archer (Earth-9602) from JLX Vol 1 1 001.jpeg | Others13 = Clinton Barton, Jr.; Clinton Barton, Jr. (Earth-9811) from What If? Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Others14 = A.I. Duplicate; Clinton Barton (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Vol 5 31 001.jpg | Others15 = Poppupian; Clinton Barton (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others16 = Hawkeye (Iron Avengers Robot); Hawkeye (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others17 = Skrull Subversive; Clinton Barton (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Related1 = Bowman; Bowman Marvel XP.png | Related2 = Golden Archer; Clinton Barton (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 179 (cover).jpg | Related3 = Goliath; Clinton Barton (Earth-616) from Captain America Reborn Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related4 = Longbow; Clinton Barton (Longbow) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Related5 = Ronin; Avengers the list.jpg | Related6 = Trick Shot; Buck Chisholm (Earth-616) from Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related7 = Blackthorn; Blackthorn (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related8 = Cat's Eye; Cat's Eye (Warp World) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related9 = Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn); Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.png | Related10 = Jagged Bow; Joe Emberlin (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 367 001.jpg | Related11 = Squackeye; Squackeye (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related12 = Goliath; Oliver Queen (Earth-9602) and Dinah Barton (Earth-9602) from JLX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related13 = Steelbow; Steelbow (Earth-9997) from Earth X Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related14 = Hawkbifocals; Hawkbifocals (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Related15 = Hawkeyepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN354).jpg | Related16 = Hawk-Eye; Natty Bumpo (Earth-TRN388) from Deadpool Killustrated Vol 1 2 001.png }} ru:Соколиный глаз